


☯ my universe ☯

by seokiejunnie



Series: ♥ for the besties ♥ [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiejunnie/pseuds/seokiejunnie
Summary: when felix finds bang chan in the studio as felix was coming in there, they end up sharing a talk between the two, reminding each other how much one means to the other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: ♥ for the besties ♥ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990819
Kudos: 25





	☯ my universe ☯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongmins/gifts).



_·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ going past our shared time and space,  
and passing through the crack between day and night.  
close the small distance between us,  
so you can feel my warmth. ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙ _

bang chan sat in the studio alone, letting the sound of the beat he produced flood his ears. it was late, very very very late. it wasn't that he was tired, even if he was he'd still be here. he was producing a beat for felix, one felix had been excited for.

on that same day just hours before, the whole group was together eating. bang chan listened attentively as felix rambled about a song he wanted to write and a beat he wanted produced.

\---

_"i just think stay will like it a lot," felix explained, "i just need to talk to the company about getting one of the producers to work on it."_

_"i can produce it for you," bang chan said, almost immediately._

_"really?" felix exclaimed, giving bang chan a big smile._

_bang chan just nodded, feeling an overwhelming emotion of happiness at the sight of his best friend's smile._

_"thank you, thank you," felix nearly squealed, just nodding his head in excitement._

\---

it made bang chan feel better at the thought. he knew how stressed felix was before when they were in the debut competition, his words echoing in his head.

_"come and find me, yeah?"_

_"mhm."_

_"i'm not gonna leave you behind."_

_..._

_"yeah?"_

_"mhm."_

seeing felix's excitement reminded him how happy felix was now. bang chan wondered if maybe he was part of the cause. 

interrupting his thoughts, the studio door creaked open to a blonde boy with a white mask on.

"felix?" bang chan asked with a laugh, "shouldn't you be asleep."

felix pulled his mask down and smiled at the sight of his best friend, "shouldn't you? what are you doing?"

"working on the track for you," bang chan replied.

"chan..." felix rolled his eyes, "you didn't have to start it as soon as possible, you know."

"i wanted to get a head start," bang chan replied, "you seemed so excited about it."

"i guess i was," felix laughed softly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"what were you in here for?" bang chan asked him.

"you told me to come and find you, right?" felix asked, recalling bang chan comforting him in their pre-debut days.

bang chan just laughed at his response, "i did."

"no but really i came to write," felix answered, "i just like being in the studio when i do."

"ah, i see," bang chan inhaled, "well, you wanna hear what i got so far?"

"you bet!" felix cheered, taking a seat in the chair next to bang chan.

_·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ our nighttime journey is lit by the moon.  
every moment is a new best scene,  
and the stars are all glittering looking down on us,  
like they don't want to miss a single moment. ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙ _

the beat began to play and bang chan watched with a smile as felix nodded his head along once he found the rhythm. his eyes fluttered shut as he listened, keeping a straight face as he did.

once it got to the bridge, the beat faded out. a bright smile found its way onto felix's face and he opened his eyes with pride.

"it's not finished, obviously," bang chan spoke, "but do you like it?"

"i love it so so much," felix grinned, "god, this means so much."

"i'm glad!" bang chan clapped, "it's coming along well then. i was worried you wouldn't like it or wouldn't get the vibe you were aiming for."

"well you did," felix nodded, one of the many things he did to show his happiness, "and i never did thank you."

"well, you don't have to," bang chan replied, "i'm not done yet-"

"not this," felix interrupted him, "i mean before. pre-debut to now."

bang chan went quiet at his words, giving him a questioning look.

"you became my light in any blurry fog i went through," felix explained, "my world...no, my universe, is filled with you, more and more by each passing day."

_·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ this small world that belongs to you and i,  
that feels just out of our reach.  
i'll run through these moments passing us by,  
between each moment. ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙ _

bang chan could feel the wide smile coming across his face and his ears turning red. felix was always one to praise him, compliment him, and motivate him to keep going, no matter the task. bang chan realized how happy felix made him.

_"why on earth am i like this? is this all because of you?"_

"your...universe?" bang chan repeated the words back to felix, taking them in, "your universe."

"my universe," felix chuckled, repeating the words right back to bang chan.

bang chan closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

_"i count out one, two...and i'll open my eyes to see you, someone who's been with me since the beginning."_

"i want to do the same. i want to fill my world, my universe with you," bang chan finally replied, "our universe."

felix smiled gently at him, "this friendship, even when everything else goes to hell, it's all i need."

"to be honest," bang chan laughed, "in this moment, it feels like i have everything i could ever need."

"thank you," felix nodded, "for being there for me through everything. you're home to me, my best friend."

bang chan could feel himself tearing up, leaning in and giving felix and tight hug and patting his back.

"and if you ever need me, come and find me," felix told him, repeating bang chan's words, "i'll always find my way to you, until the very end."

bang chan just nodded into felix's shoulders as tears flooded his eyes, "same to you. even if i'm a few steps behind you, i'll always be following along."

_·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ and when you smile,_  
_the aurora blooms and surrounds you,  
making me feel like the whole world is mine.  
i'd follow you to the ends of the universe. ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙ _

\--- 

_☯ my universe ☯_


End file.
